


突然的番外——I do

by duohereshuibuxuku



Series: QG Parking [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Summary: 第二天范丞丞：小贾，你已经在浴室擦了半小时玻璃了黄明昊：……以后，绝对，不准在浴室做了！！
Series: QG Parking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571182
Kudos: 21





	突然的番外——I do

黄明昊与范丞丞同居有大半年了。

范丞丞提出同居建议的时候黄明昊毫不犹豫一口否决，但范丞丞家距离黄明昊公司只有十分钟路程的诱惑实在太大，黄明昊在第n次被范丞丞折腾的早上差点迟到之后，终于打脸搬了进来。

范丞丞住的是跃层公寓，而且是顶层，当然比黄明昊家里的老房子好很多倍，唯一让黄明昊无法接受的就是二楼浴室。

不知是不是有钱人都喜欢骚情，这间浴室两面本该是墙的位置全是透明落地窗，浴缸正靠在落地窗旁边，毫无遮拦。

尽管范丞丞说了很多次那是单向透视玻璃，黄明昊还是无法接受这种可怕的暴露感。最后范丞丞妥协让人装了窗帘。

就算是半透明窗帘也比直接面对透明玻璃好的多，而且也能看到外面，还有一层朦胧美，最重要的是有安全感。

黄明昊坐在浴缸中发自内心赞美窗帘。

“对了小贾，我买了这个，你试试。”范丞丞拉开浴室门走进来，往浴缸里丢下一个球。

黄明昊有些惊慌地蜷起膝盖，刚好把球圈在膝盖与胸膛之间的水面，嘶嘶地融出很多细密气泡和金粉。

“什么东西？”

“网红泡澡球。”

范丞丞饶有兴趣地坐到浴缸边，等泡澡球完全融化，撩起掺着金色的泡沫抹到黄明昊胸口。

范丞丞的手很凉，黄明昊身体瑟缩了一下。这让范丞丞更得意趣，恶劣地捞起更多泡沫涂到黄明昊肩膀，锁骨，脖颈。

黄明昊不为所动，用手划拨水面搅动金粉形成星云一样的涡流。这让他恍然有种成为造物主的错觉，好玩地划来划去不断制造新星云。

忽然下巴被范丞丞抬起来，黄明昊懵懵看过去，范丞丞俯下身一口咬住他喉结所在的位置。黄明昊气管难受地哽了一下，忍不住咳嗽起来。范丞丞很快放松力度，舔了舔受惊的喉结，一点一点亲吻上去，与黄明昊唇齿交接。

范丞丞刚漱过口，嘴里还残留着淡淡清茶味。这让黄明昊想起小时候，父母还没分开的时候，两个人带他出去玩买给他的绿茶冰淇淋，每舔一下都是掺着微苦的清甜，令人无法忘却。

黄明昊小心翼翼探出舌头，去品尝范丞丞是不是也有那种滋味。范丞丞引诱着黄明昊深入，温情地与他的舌头缠绵，手底下却是充满掌控意味的揉捏。黄明昊胸口被揉得发胀，乳头很快挺立起来，自觉地向范丞丞手掌贴近，磨蹭。

范丞丞是最冷情的猎人，猎物主动靠近，他反而失去兴趣，顺着黄明昊腰腹向下，弹了弹刚刚开始冒头的软物。

黄明昊一下呼吸变得紊乱起来。

“要做吗？”

范丞丞用握住黄明昊的性器作为回答。黄明昊唔了一声，扒开范丞丞的手。

“太亮了……还是回卧室再说吧。”

范丞丞对这个提议不太满意，吮吸着黄明昊嘴唇，发出啵的一声才意犹未尽地抽离。黄明昊为这个响声倍感羞耻，不自觉咬住下唇。

范丞丞走到门口关掉浴室的灯，打开自动窗帘。这个城市最繁华的夜景缓缓呈现出来。黄明昊紧张地缩回水里，用求助的眼神望向范丞丞。

“丞丞，不要这样。”

范丞丞走过来摸了摸黄明昊的头。“放心，外面看不到的。”

“可是……”

范丞丞解开睡袍，露出精悍裸体。

“就算有人看，也是我更有看头，不会看你的。”

黄明昊气绝，铲水泼到范丞丞身上。范丞丞一脚跨入浴缸反泼回去，两个人幼稚地互泼了一阵，范丞丞坐下来将黄明昊拉到自己腿上，搂住黄明昊的腰与他接吻。

气氛再次旖旎起来，黄明昊很快忘记了窗帘的事，挺起胸纵容范丞丞的啃咬。与其说是纵容，不如说是他迫不及待的奉献。

乳尖被牙齿磨得生疼，濒临零界点时又被温柔舔舐安抚，痛苦与快乐交织不断催化着黄明昊的情欲，下体很快变得肿胀，不由自主地在范丞丞下腹磨蹭。

“今天的小贾很热情嘛。”范丞丞抬头，意味深长地勾起嘴角。

羞耻带来的热度立刻攀上耳朵，黄明昊停下动作，咬着唇不敢直视范丞丞。

范丞丞摸到黄明昊后颈捏了捏，迫使黄明昊拉进与他的距离，贴在黄明昊耳边私语。

“你怎么总是用这副纯情羞涩的表情勾引我？”

“我没有……”黄明昊讷讷回答。

“你早就不是小处男了，学着热辣点宝贝。”范丞丞抓着黄明昊的手，引向他下腹蛰伏在水中的野兽，“今晚想吃到它，你得自力更生。”

黄明昊被范丞丞的话臊的面红耳赤，摸到他半勃起的性器，感觉有些灼手，却舍不得松开。

其实黄明昊很喜欢跟范丞丞做爱。尽管两人交往快一年了，在黄明昊眼里，范丞丞始终是突然变弯的直男，对此内心深处总是惴惴不安，不知道哪一天范丞丞会不会又突然直回去。

只有在做爱的时候，黄明昊最能感到安心。毕竟不会有直男喜欢插另一个男人，每次范丞丞能对着他硬起来，黄明昊就会觉得很高兴。

黄明昊用手指感受着能让他高兴的东西，顶端是圆润而硕大的凸起，每次进入黄明昊身体的时候都会害他感觉刺痛。往下有很多褶皱，由于充血而变得硬挺灼热，微微暴出的青筋仿佛会随脉搏跳动，搞的黄明昊也开始心跳不已。底端是隐藏在耻毛之中的囊袋，平时看上去就是很大的两团，黄明昊坏心地戳了一下，惹得范丞丞狠狠咬在他肩窝最脆弱的地方。

黄明昊不再戏耍范丞丞，认真上下撸动起来，性器很快完全充血，高高昂起蘑菇顶。范丞丞的喘息也逐渐粗重。

黄明昊非常受不了范丞丞的喘息声和呻吟声，声音总比直接接触来的更有幻想空间。黄明昊瞬间感觉腰软了下来，凭空产生轻微麻痹感。范丞丞注意到他的变化，变本加厉地贴在他耳边呼着气舔弄他的耳廓。

黄明昊呼吸变得更加急促，手里的东西勃勃跳动，似乎在昭示它能带给黄明昊怎样的欢愉，身体后面的私密位置受到感应，不由得开始收缩。

黄明昊偷偷看了范丞丞一眼，把手指探向自己后面。正常泡澡不觉得什么，一旦想要强行打开入口，身体立刻变得敏感起来。水流涌入后穴的怪异感觉，使得黄明昊不敢继续下去。又试了几次，仍是不得其法。

“丞丞……”黄明昊叫的很小声，听起来像奶猫哀叫。

黄明昊就坐在范丞丞大腿根，他在做什么范丞丞明明一清二楚，现在却装作不解的样子挑眉看他。

“有水，我没办法，没办法进去。”黄明昊羞耻地想缩回水里。

“那怎么办？想让我帮你？”范丞丞好整以暇。

黄明昊嗯了一声。见范丞丞还是没反应，俯身将头埋进范丞丞肩膀。

“求求你……”

范丞丞侧头亲吻黄明昊潮湿的头发，握起他的手一同抵到后穴入口。“笨手笨脚的笨小贾，还得我教你怎么挨操。”

黄明昊气的咬了范丞丞一口，又很快为撑开穴道流进液体的感觉惶恐起来。范丞丞可不像黄明昊那般犹豫不决，强势地伸入手指拓展即将属于他的地盘，转动挑弄里外出入，导致更多水进入黄明昊身体。

黄明昊实在无法忍受液体入侵的感觉，后穴不由自主越缩越紧。范丞丞感受到阻塞，退出手指开始揉捏黄明昊臀肉。范丞丞力道很大，捏的黄明昊屁股很痛，疼痛过后是热辣的舒爽，很想被更粗鲁地对待。

黄明昊不禁有些担心自己的受虐倾向是不是更严重了。

随着注意力的转移，后穴被打开后进入液体好像也没那么难受了，范丞丞熟练地探索到黄明昊最敏感的部分，用指尖勾挠按压，黄明昊再难压抑呻吟，哼出难耐的鼻音，身前高挺的欲望哆嗦着磨蹭范丞丞的凶物，像是在讨好，又像是在邀请。

“可、可以了……”

范丞丞拍了拍黄明昊屁股。“我已经帮过你了，自己来。”

情欲蚕食着黄明昊的理智，他听话地直起身跪起来。水面泡沫已经消散，月华遥照下的金粉遍布水中，使黄明昊无法看清里面的情形，只能摸索着吞入范丞丞的性器。

温热的水随着黄明昊的动作，被范丞丞性器逐渐推入身体深处，黄明昊一阵头皮发麻，不由得看向范丞丞。范丞丞亲了亲他的下巴，以示鼓励。黄明昊咬咬牙，一口气坐到底，等适应了体内胀痛才扶着范丞丞肩膀缓缓动作起来。

骑乘的姿势对于黄明昊来说有些吃力，混着精油的水和平滑的浴缸更是难以掌握平衡。黄明昊是性格随和的人，在这种时候掌握主控权使他轻易陷入紧张无助的情绪之中，膝盖好几次打滑，大腿肌肉微微发着颤。

范丞丞实在忍受不了黄明昊缓慢又笨拙的进程，叹了口气，按住他的胯骨开始自己挺动起来。

范丞丞的进攻总是充满势在必得的气势，早已习惯情爱的身体很快适应范丞丞的节奏，给黄明昊带来熟悉的快感。但黄明昊脑袋却很清明，为范丞丞刚才那声叹气而心慌意乱。

他胡思乱想着范丞丞是不是对他的愚笨失望了，他无法取悦范丞丞，范丞丞可能会感到厌倦，突然醒悟原来跟他在一起只是一时冲动，然后离开他回到原来的生活……

“你怎么回事？这时候都能走神？”范丞丞狠狠顶了黄明昊一下，郁闷地说。

黄明昊深喘一声，摇了摇头。又想着自己应该积极点，捧住范丞丞的脖子，像小狗一样软软舔弄起来。

以前不曾得到也就算了，如今黄明昊已经无法承受失去范丞丞的痛苦，他必须得主动起来。

范丞丞完全不知道这么短时间内，黄明昊已经编排了个渣攻贱受的狗血故事，正深陷孤注一掷追攻剧情中，只是心情愉悦地享受黄明昊的服务，来回抚摸着黄明昊的腰窝，沉吟了一下。

“小贾，我们结婚吧。”

黄明昊怔忡，随后出乎意料的巨大快感随着精液喷泄而出，使他发出极为暧昧地呻吟，后穴抽搐着紧紧吸附住范丞丞的性器。

范丞丞也被突如其来的收缩夹得闷哼一声，又大力顶了几下黄明昊，搂住他的后背在他耳边笑起来。

“看来你的身体先答应了。”

黄明昊好半天才缓过神，身体内不断聚集的热度，使他无法好好思考范丞丞刚才难以置信的话。

“本来想等摆平家里以后再说，但你知道我的，憋不住，一想到你带的那个实习生看你的眼神，我就火的不行。”

范丞丞满眼深情。

“你只能属于我。”

范丞丞像是某种大型猛兽，通过啃咬黄明昊脖子来宣示主权，迫使他呼吸变得困难起来。身下是席卷而上的淫靡快感，上面是濒临窒息的慌乱，黄明昊再也没办法想任何事，全身都在热烈燃烧着的情欲，无处发泄。

“丞丞，我好难受……”

黄明昊不知道他的声音在范丞丞听来是何等暧昧撩人，只凭着本能与范丞丞厮磨纠缠。范丞丞将他托起来放倒在浴缸另一侧，一条腿搭在浴缸边，另一条被架在范丞丞臂弯，身体大敞。刚被操得烂熟的后穴尚无法完全闭合，一张一翕倒灌进温水，难耐又焦灼。

不等黄明昊求助，范丞丞已经半跪在黄明昊身前扶着性器插了进去，大力操干起来。两侧通透的窗户毫无保留，将月光完全洒进来，使得范丞丞身上粘的金粉隐隐反射出细微光点。

黄明昊忽然觉得范丞丞好像古老神话中的神祗，明明应该神圣不可侵犯，现在却在他身上起起伏伏，圣洁又淫乱，一下一下，从他的肉体撞击到他的心。

黄明昊勾住范丞丞脖子，献上祭品对神明最真诚无暇的亲吻。范丞丞温柔地挑逗着黄明昊舌尖，若有似无地舔过牙齿和上颚，使得他心痒难耐。像是为了疏解黄明昊的难过，范丞丞下身攻势越来越凶狠霸道，每一下都狠狠顶在黄明昊最敏感的前列腺体上，把黄明昊逼上情欲顶端。

囊袋撞击臀肉的声音由于水的阻隔而沉闷，水面却因范丞丞色情地抽插波动不止，在黄明昊胸前搔来搔去。黄明昊忍不住分神摸上胸口，揉搓肿胀的乳尖，被范丞丞发现拦了下来。

“你不可以玩我的东西。”

长在我身上怎么就成你的东西了，黄明昊不甘地想，身体却自觉地贴向范丞丞寻求爱抚。范丞丞抓住他的乳头，用指甲扣弄顶端最敏感的地方。黄明昊又痛又爽，很快又有了射精的欲望。

还想要更多。

还想要更多范丞丞的温柔与暴虐。

还想要永远和范丞丞在一起。

黄明昊心中激情与柔情碰撞着争抢吞噬他最后一丝清明，灭顶快感从身体深处径直窜上大脑，最后变成气球爆炸，将无数欢愉喷洒出来。

范丞丞在黄明昊后穴接连不断的痉挛中快速抽动起来，黄明昊在高潮余韵中被叠加更多更销魂的快感。肠壁被磨得发烫，却仍能从龟头顶撞中萌生淫欲。

到底怎样才会得到满足。黄明昊觉得自己很可怕。

范丞丞又插了一会儿到达高潮，缓缓顶胯挺了几下，将精液彻底射进黄明昊体内。黄明昊战栗着感受下身的灼热，直到范丞丞抽出性器，他也无法分清流出后穴的东西是水还是精液。

热烈的性爱使黄明昊浑身燥热潮红，只能向后靠去贴着浴缸内壁降温。范丞丞也凑过来，搂着他的腰轻柔啄吻，没一会儿手又不老实地从腰间一路抚摸上来，按住他的后颈展开深吻。

黄明昊与范丞丞舌尖纠缠，不仅温没降下去，身体变得更加炽热。范丞丞将黄明昊从水里捞出来带到落地窗边，扣着黄明昊的耻骨，用硬起来的性器在股沟缝隙蹭了蹭，从背后直插到底。黄明昊无力地趴在窗户上，试图支撑自己。

额头抵在冰冷的玻璃上，入眼是不见底的黑暗与远处繁华夜灯，未知高度和被人看到的恐惧令黄明昊不敢再看。

努力架起胳膊退后一些，黄明昊又发现窗户倒映出两人抵死缠绵的身影，是让人不堪直视的羞耻。

黄明昊很快被这些复杂情绪逼的崩溃，堕落成为只剩爱欲的奴隶。

窗户被黄明昊射出的精液搞的一塌糊涂，范丞丞在背后色情的喘息声却让他更加饥渴不知满足。

自己太糟糕了。太淫荡了。黄明昊终于忍不住溢出泪水。

范丞丞把黄明昊翻过来，温柔亲吻他脸上混乱的眼泪，然后抱着他扔到卧室床上接着干。黄明昊已经射不出什么东西，只能跟随范丞丞的顶弄发出沙哑呻吟，软着身体任由摆布。四处遍布的吻痕与揉捏遗留的红印，在灯光下看起来淫靡至极。

黄明昊一度失去了时间概念，也失去了意识，再醒来时，范丞丞已经安详地躺在他身边发出轻微鼾声。

黄明昊小声叫了一声丞丞，见对方没反应，忍着酸胀翻身面向范丞丞，在黑暗中静静看了很久。

黄明昊摸到范丞丞的手，小心翼翼掰开手指，缓慢地，一笔一划地，用指腹在范丞丞手心写下之前来不及应答的话。

I do。

I do love you。

From the past to the future。

**Author's Note:**

> 第二天  
> 范丞丞：小贾，你已经在浴室擦了半小时玻璃了  
> 黄明昊：……以后，绝对，不准在浴室做了！！


End file.
